Amor Condenado
by Danie154
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu verdadero amor esta a punto de casarse? ¿Y si es con tu padre? Perseo no sabe que es un semidiós hasta que a Adara, una mujer muy hermosa que lo encuentra después. Io no tiene un papel en esta versión jejeje


AMOR CONDENADO

¿Qué harías si tu verdadero amor esta a punto de casarse? ¿Y si es con tu padre? Perseo no sabe que es un semi dios hasta que a Adara, una mujer muy hermosa que lo encuentra después.

(Io no tiene un papel en esta versión jejeje) Tiene muchas partes de la película.

Capítulo 1: Adara

Perseo estaba inconsciente después de lo sucedido con su familia. Sus ojos se empiezan a abrir. Se encuentra en un lugar muy extraño. Esta en una especie de colchoneta, muy cansado. A su alrededor hay almohadas hechas con las mejores telas. Se levanta e inspecciona el lugar. En el suelo hay una alfombra roja y el techo es rojo también. De el cuelgan telas de colores. Hay una cama tras una cortina muy fina de tela color dorada. Había una mesa con comida. Ni se le ocurrió acercársele. Siguió caminando por la tienda. Estaba un poco nervioso por el lugar y por quienes habitaban allí. Escucho pasos de afuera. Estaba dispuesto a pelear con quien fuera el que entrara, aunque fuera una furia. Pero lo que vio era algo inesperado, algo que lo debilitó, algo que no atacaría nunca, aunque fuese la criatura más peligrosa del planeta. Era la mujer más hermosa que él había visto en toda su vida. Era capaz de adorarla como a un dios. Su piel tan blanca y fría, sus ojos azules bellísimos y su cabello café que caía en bucles sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura. Sintió que iría al fin del mundo solo por semejante belleza, la cual solo podría compararse con la de Afrodita. Se miraron por unos breves y memorables segundos, los ojos de ella eran lo más bello que había visto, su rostro era angelical y dulce, un rostro por el cual se pelearían guerras. Ni Helena de Troya podía comparársele, junto a ella, Helena era una mujer demacrada y espantosa. Se miraron hasta que Perseo dijo:

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? – Su tono era desafiante

Lo siento… Te asuste supongo – ¡Su voz! ¡Por los dioses! Su voz era como una brisa en un día caluroso. Era suave y delicada – Es que estas en… Nada

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó de nuevo

Ven – Dijo la mujer haciendo un ademan para que se sentara en la mesa en la que había comida. El la miró – No esta envenenada – Dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la mesa – Puedes venir a comer, si quieres – Y se sentó en una almohada que había en el suelo para que comieran.

Camino hacia la misteriosa mujer. Era cauteloso, como si ella estuviera a punto de atacar. Sus pasos eran lentos y parecía que acechaba a su presa, algo que incomodo a la mujer. El pudo notarlo. Se sentó frente a ella y empezó a comer, muy desconfiado. Al principio probó la comida. Desconfiaba, pero estaba deliciosa y probablemente no había comido en días así que comenzó a comer más rápido. La mujer hizo una mueca, una pequeña sonrisa, quizá. El no la pudo distinguir, pero juraría que la mujer sonrío. Seguía comiendo, cuando escucho la bella voz de la mujer:

Se que tienes muchas preguntas Perseo, te preguntas como se tu nombre – La mujer dejó de mirarlo a él y empezó a ver el vacío – O por que te traje aquí. Todo se revelará a su debido tiempo. Algo que si te puedo decir el mi nombre: Adara, también puedo responderte el por que te traje aquí. Te encontré en la orilla de la playa y te traje aquí. Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubieras muerto y no podrías haber cumplido tu destino – Perseo estaba a punto de preguntarle cual era ese destino del cual ella hablaba le dijo – Todo a su tiempo, Perseo – Dejo de mirar el vacío y lo siguió viendo.

Terminó de comer. No sabía que hacer. Adara se levantó y salió. Antes de salir lo miró con tristeza, se pregunto por que. Una deliciosa brisa entró a la tienda cuando ella había salido. Era un lugar bellísimo donde se encontraban. Había un riachuelo frente a la tienda y flores por donde Adara pasaba. Parecía el Olimpo. Perseo camino tras de ella, manteniendo su distancia. Adara se sentó y empezó a llorar. Su llanto le partía el corazón por alguna razón. La miró preocupado y se acercó a ella, intento tocar su hombro pero ella se asusto y se levantó. Sus ojos estaban hinchados. Se miraron unos segundos y ella se volteo.

No me debías ver así Perseo – Limpio su rostro y volvió a verlo – ¿Por qué... – Se detuvo un segundo por que le costaba hablar – Saliste de la tienda? Debes descansar ven… - Pero él hablo

¡Ya he descansado suficiente! – Gritó. Adara lo miró indignada – Agradezco tu ayuda, pero… ¡Lo perdí todo! Mi padre, mi madre y a mi hermana – Y rompió en llanto y se arrodillo – Y ¡No puedo hacer nada! Están muertos

Perseo – Dijo abrazándolo – Tu familia. Todos. Están bien, están en la isla donde vivían. Te extrañan mucho Perseo.

Pero ¿Cómo? – Los ojos de Adara se humedecían

Un sacrificio. Tuve que sacrificar algo muy valioso para salvarlos. Pero no es momento para hablar de ello. Debes descansar. Mañana partiremos – La miró sorprendido

¿Adonde iremos exactamente?

A Argos.


End file.
